Ice Prince
by Elemental-Zer0
Summary: When Kanda befriends a young boy who’s view on life was different to others, he became inspired to make his life better… but what happens when his past comes back to kick his rear? And his new found friend suddenly disappears… Yullen!


Preview

* * *

**'Elemental-Zer0 Productions'**

**Presents…**

* * *

"Yuu! I got you a job!" Tiedoll called up the stairs to his wayward adopted son. It had been hard going these past few months for the young man to get a job that would accept the likes of him but Tiedoll had done it. He'd gotten Yuu Kanda a job – with quite a decent pay too.

* * *

**A Mimi-Corp "Film" (Story)**

* * *

Kanda winced as his adopted father's voice reached his ears. Great, another crummy job who will no doubt bully him into a fight and have him ultimately being kicked out… it'd had happened too many times already. The likes of him were just not welcome in any place…

* * *

**In Association with the Fan Fiction. Net-work**

* * *

"You'll be an attendant in the Icehall for the Redwood Dancing School two blocks from here. They'll want a CRB check but I've told them already about your unique history. They're still willing to give you a go. You start tomorrow." Tiedoll called up. Kanda frowned. "I'm gonna make dinner, what do you want?" The older man called again after a moments pause.

Kanda sighed and put his book down.

"Food." He called back with a smirk.

* * *

_**Life for Kanda was hard these days, having the type of reputation he had was both a blessing and a curse. But all that was about to change for him when he finally got a job worth keeping…**_

* * *

It was late. He was supposed to be closing the Icehall but there was a kid still in there, swaying across the ice rink to a slow melancholy track that grated his nerves. He used to skate before his father's accident. He'd never taken it back up. Which was probably why the music was grating his nerves.

But as he watched the kid slide across the ice he found himself picking out the names of the moves he was performing. The 'Bracket' seemed a little off centre just then, but the 'Lutz' was a perfect land. This kid wasn't half bad.

Which was why Kanda was stunned when the kid actually tripped over the hole in the ice that was mere meters from where Kanda was stood. It looked like it would be a bad fall but Kanda jumped into action and leaped across the small distance between them and caught the kid before he hit the ice.

"Hey! You ok?" He asked gruffly as he guided the young skater to a steady, upright position. The kid gripped his shirt like there was no tomorrow.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Thanks for the save." The kid replied not looking at him while he spoke. Was he shy?

"Hey, why didn't you avoid the pothole? You're a good skater; don't tell me you didn't see it…" He asked, never one to shy away from asking blunt questions.

"Well, I didn't." The kid replied just as bluntly. Kanda clearly couldn't believe that. But then the kid changed topic. "You have no idea who I am, do you?" He asked. The question sounded like it should be smug but the kid was anything but, which confused Kanda.

"No sorry. I'm new here. Started last week." The older teen replied, still acting as a leaning pole for the younger kid. The kid still wouldn't look him in the eye. How rude!

"No problem." The younger smiled at the ground. "I'm Allen, Allen Walker and the reason I didn't see the pothole is because I'm blind." Allen explained.

Kanda stared, now he saw it. The kid wasn't looking at him because he couldn't see him. He craned his head to look at the kid's face - or more specifically, his eyes. They were a light grey colour, a colour that normally indicates a lack of sight. Cataracts was the name of the condition, if he wasn't mistaken. Then Kanda got annoyed;

"Why the hell were you skating if you can't see?" He asked, as he shifted the boy's hold on him and started guiding the blind boy to the gate of the rink. Allen allowed himself to be guided by the newcomer as he explained.

"Why should I stop living my life and my dreams just because an unfortunate accident gave me a handicap?" He countered. "You said it yourself, I'm a good skater. Why waste that talent?" At this Kanda stopped, they were just in front of the gate but something in the kid's words sort of hit him. "Sure it's harder than before, but I'm getting there." The kid gave a light chuckle then, "If you want a real problem, then look at my skating partner Lenalee. She's deaf." And again, Kanda couldn't believe the extraordinariness of the situation. A deaf person dancing? A blind person dancing? "…She couldn't hear an explosion if you set it off next to her…" Allen continued, "Though I wouldn't recommend that, she'd still feel the heat and the wind… and her temper can be quite a storm sometimes too. If she ever found out who did it, they wouldn't live for very long." Kanda just stared at the boy, his smiling happy face but his eyes remained dead, a white sheen over whatever colour they had been before.

"So you two have these disabilities and yet you still do the most dangerous dancing around?" He asked incredulously, realising only now that Allen's hand was still in his, waiting for him to continue leading him off the ice. Kanda sprung back into action and opened the gate before moving the boy in front of him.

"I don't think of it as a disability. It's more of a challenge." The boy said as he stepped up onto the rubber matting that was laid all around the ice rink. "The word 'disability' insinuates that a person is unable to do something whereas I am quite capable of doing many things regardless of the small fact that I can't see." Kanda let go of the kids hand and closed the gate again only to turn and watch as the boy walked forward with his hands out low as he searched for a chair to sit down in. "Like I said; yes it's harder but it's not entirely impossible…"

Kanda grunted, maybe this place wasn't so bad…?

* * *

_**And soon Kanda forgets all about his previous dark qualities and starts to feel hopeful for the future.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"So Kanda, I hear you've made a new friend?" Lavi asked as he walked over and opened his locker which happened to be next to Kanda's, much to the taller teens chagrin. Kanda gave the teen an asking glance before turning back to his locker and sifting through the stack of shirts for his polo shirt. "Saw it on the security monitors. Nice catch by the way."

"Hn." Was Kanda's only response.

"You know, if you asked him nicely; Allen might help you with your own skating." Lavi suggested with a knowing smirk. Kanda turned to him surprised and suspicious. Lavi just grinned again; "Heh, saw that on the monitors too, couple of nights ago. You're not half bad you know." Kanda scowled into his locker as Lavi slammed his shut after locating his jacket on the inside of the door. The red headed teen then picked up his keys and headed toward the door. "You know I think you'd look great in spandex too." He called back cheekily before disappearing down the hall.

Kanda slammed his locker shut and turned only to be greeted by an empty door way.

Damned rabbit.

But then again… He did enjoy those few precious minutes of skating. He'd felt free of everything…

Maybe Allen might help him…?

* * *

_**But dreams are suddenly dashed when a long term, covert drugs bust goes horribly wrong...**_

* * *

Allen pirouetted in mid air just underneath the large clock and speaker system situated on the ceiling above the centre of the ice rink. The dance was just ending with him in the middle and Lenalee off to one side. The music finished but there was no applause. This was just a late practice for the finals tomorrow night. Allen heaved a sigh and smiled in the direction he last heard Lenalee land.

But all of a sudden, chaos filled his remaining senses. A loud explosion deafened him completely as the ground shook beneath his feet. He fell to the ice with a loud crack; something had snapped in his wrist but he had no time to think on it before a loud scream filled his ears.

Lenalee? Was she hurt? Was she closer to him than he thought she was? She didn't sound like it…

"Allen!" Wait a minute, he recognised that voice. "Allen move!" Kanda?

"Lenalee!" And Lavi too! "Get off her you sick bastard!" There was someone else here? He heard Lenalee scream again, her voice was off key from unuse but the message rang clear; she was being assaulted. A loud crack sounded from above as he heard the familiar sound of Lavi's whistle and new footsteps hit the ice. Lavi was helping her. Thank gods.

"Allen the clock is falling! Move!" It hit him then, the urgency in Kanda's voice, the cracking and snapping sounds from above. Of course, he was directly underneath it!

He rolled quickly to the side only to get himself tangled up in someone else's legs. He felt the weight of a grown man land on him and knock the air of out his lungs. He lay still for a moment, winded while the other man struggled to get free. Then Allen noticed it. That smell… it smelt like Professor Crannock's room. He reached up tentatively, but found a woollen face mask over the man's face.

"Professor Crannock?" He gasped, already knowing it was him, that smell was unique only to him. It had to be him. The man stilled, but then moved and delivered a stunning blow to Allen's head, his hand fell away limply. He laid there reeling from the blow as the man finally jumped off him.

"Sorry Allen…" He heard the man mutter before his footsteps disappeared rapidly away. He couldn't move; the blow had dazed him completely.

Then a loud crack echoed ominously throughout the Icehall. Allen heard it falling away from the ceiling, knew he hadn't managed to clear the area from which it would fall to, knew there was no time to try and move in his state.

Knew it was going to hurt.

"Allen!"

* * *

_**Can Kanda keep his promise or will the tides of Fate pull him away from everything that had made him happy again?**_

* * *

This was utter crap! Kanda couldn't believe this was happening again!

"Young man you are hereby suspended from duty…"

No… He couldn't be suspended! What about Allen? And Lenalee? Someone was after them now; they were witnesses, liabilities to those who had planted the cocaine in the speaker system.

"But Allen knows who…" Kanda tried but he was cut off by the Judge.

"Are you asking us to use a blind boy as a witness young man?" The court tried to stifle it's amusement but Kanda had seen and heard all too clearly.

"Just because he's blind doesn't mean he…" Kanda tried again but the Judge again cut him off.

"Young man, this court is here to judge you, not whether a blind boy can act as a witness which he clearly cannot." The Judge paused "Now answer the question; were you or were you not in the Redwood School of Dance's Icehall between the hours of 4pm and 11pm on October 12th this year?"

* * *

_**Or will the sands of time forever separate them from a future they'd worked so hard to get?**_

* * *

He knew it. There was no justice that was squeaky clean like it should be; everything was corrupt, just like Lavi had said. But now he had a missing friend to find before he was never seen again.

And a bridge of trust to repair before it all fell away into the raging river of hate and mistakes.

"Hold on Allen; I promised you once and I plan to keep that promise. I'm not leaving you alone." Kanda scowled at the sky. "Just hold on a little longer." He looked down at the dark road where two headlights were getting brighter and the logo of Lee Enterprises Inc was just visible.

"I'm coming."

* * *

Elemental-Zer0 gives to you;

**~ * Ice Prince * ~**

(Coming soon to a Fan Fiction website near you!)

**Disclaimer:** This is a Fan-fiction story of the T.V Series; D. Grey-Man, and is in no way affiliated with the actual series. All Characters and other materials related to the show that are used are not intended to infringe on any Copyrights. Elemental-Zer0 (Aka Mimi) takes sole responsibility for any mistakes or offense that may be taken but truly not meant.

However, this story plot and all Characters not affiliated with the show are Copyright © 2008 to Elemental-Zer0 (Aka Mimi).


End file.
